A Forsaken Masquerade
by Kinui
Summary: When their biggest secret is discovered, the brothers must split up and go their separate ways, all the while fighting to keep out of danger and continuing their ever constant search for the Philosopher's Stone. Mangaverse. ON HIATUS.
1. Prologue

Ok, So I'll introduce myself. I am Kinui. An aspiring, young, slightly insane writer. Here is the story that's been rolling around in my head for a few months, and the sole reason that I made an account on this darn addicting website. I'm gonna be posting the first chapter along with this prologue, as you can see below, there isn't any point really in posting such a short thing alone.

Anywho. I welcome criticism of any kind. Flames are never liked but will not bother me at all. So many new writers are always saying, "it's my first fic. please be nice." No niceness! Be harsh! ok, well, not harsh, but I want to improve my writing so feel free to point out every little thing I've done wrong...don't forget though, everyone likes flattery ;D

Disclaimer: What the heck is the point of this thing? Yeah, I own Fullmetal Alchemist, that's why I'm writing on a fanfiction site. Uh-huh... (except, i really don't)

**Prologue**

"Give it up, Fullmetal. There is no escape."

"_There is no escape? _ Are you serious? That's the best you can come up with?"

"Don't make me do it, Edward."

"Yeah right, like you even have the guts."

"I'm warning you, Fullmetal. If you surrender now, we may be able to work out some kind of deal."

"A deal? With you military bastards? In your dreams."

"Last chance, Edward. If you come in with us –"

"I dare you."

"…What?"

" I. Dare. You. "

"…..."

…_Snap…_


	2. Headless Chickens and Policemen

Ok, so Here's the first chapter, as promised. I know it's not very long, or very good, and as I said I welcome criticism, but I can't help but complain that it is 1:00 am and I am TIRED! heh. well, it's my own fault for writing it now I suppose, yet I only did it now because I've been trying to work myself up to write for weeks now and I was hit with a sudden very smothing blast of muse from which I recovered quickly and set down to write immediately after. So , here we go.

**

* * *

**

**In Which There is Talk of Headless Chickens and Policemen**

"_A deal? _ _With you military bastards? In your dreams." _

_"Last chance, Edward. If you come in with us –" _

_"I dare you."_

_ "…What?" _

_" I. Dare. You. "_

_ "…..."_

…_Snap…_

_--_

_8 months prior…_

"I'm telling you, Al. It all has to do with biological alchemy. The chicken's head and body are still attracted to each other through the alchemy. So it just runs around crazily looking for its head before it bleeds to death."

"Are you sure, Brother? I thought it just had to do with nerve endings and muscle memory."

"_Of course _ I'm sure, Al! Listen to your big brother. He knows what he's talking about."

"My _Big _ brother?"

"…What are you implying?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"Yeah, that's what I…"

"What is it Bro—"

"Shh."

Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist, pressed his ear against the door leading to Colonel Mustang's office. His younger brother Al, a hulking suit of armor, stood beside him in the hall, waiting rather impatiently but quietly, until he saw is brother's face pale considerably quickly.

"Brother, what—"

He didn't have a chance to finish his sentence before Ed whirled around and, grabbing his wrist, hurriedly made his way back from the direction they had just come from. Al was going to ask him what was going on but decided against it, simply trusting his brother.

Ed stopped in his tracks as he saw two men dressed in police uniforms round the corner, engrossed in their conversation. Doing some quick thinking, he pushed Al up against the wall.

The two said officers looked up as the heard a clank of metal. One shook his head.

"Honestly, the things people use for decoration these days."

They continued past and once out of sight, Ed Climbed out of Al's hollow shell.

"Brother, tell me what's going on!" Alphonse hissed. He had played along, but now they were hiding from police and he had to know what was happening.

"I'll tell you Al. But first, we have to get out of this building."

"Alright," Al nodded and followed his brother. They arrived to the entrance hall of Central Headquarters without further problems but stopped just around the corner, listening to the voices that came from within.

"You are saying that Major Elric is inside the building then?"

Ed peeked around the corner. There was another policeman talking to the secretary behind the desk.

"Yes, I saw him and his brother come in just a little while ago, and I haven't seen them leave since."

The officer scowled and muttered something to himself, before quickly turning heel and setting off down the opposite hallway without a further word. The secretary 'humphed' to herself and busied herself with paperwork, mumbling something about 'men' and 'no decency anymore.'

Ed and Al made way for the door, hoping in vain that the secretary wouldn't notice them with her grumblings and papers.

"Ah, Major Elric, Alphonse! There you are. A policeman was just asking for you."

Ed winced visibly and then turned slowly around, smiling nervously.

"Uhh, yeah. Hmm, that's strange, I wonder why he was looking for us. Well, Me and Al are really in a hurry. The colonel can take care whatever it is. Bye."

He turned and walked swiftly to the door.

"He really wanted to see you! I think you should—"

She was cut off by the click of the heavy door shutting.

* * *

"Really, so rude!"

Outside, Ed led his brother quickly away. He didn't speak but his body was tense and he kept looking around, as if he expected something to pounce at him suddenly. Finally, he stopped at a secluded area in a little alleyway.

Ed had his back turned to Al. He held a hand tensely across his eyes, as if he had a headache, or was thinking hard.

"Brother, What is going on? Tell me!" Al demanded forcefully, yet with worry evident behind his voice. He couldn't imagine what would make Ed so agitated, so nervous, like that. He couldn't help but notice his brother was shaking slightly, and was clearly a few shades paler that he had been just a little while ago.

Ed was silent for a moment, then swallowed, stiffly composed himself, and took a deep breath, before finally answering Al.

"They know, Al." He said it in a deadpan way, as though he was trying to keep any emotion out of his voice.

"Know what?"

Ed turned. Al was shocked at the fear he saw in his brother's eyes. And the look he had; It was the same look as whenever he was worried about _him. _

'_But why would _ _Ed be worried about me?'_

"Brother, they know what?"

"…About the transmutation Al. They know about Mom."


	3. Decisions

Ok, so here's the second chapter. Whoopee! Anyways, I think this one is probably better written than my last one, seing as I completed it over several days instead of trying to cram it all into a couple of hours, and it's much longer. But I hope you like. Remember to review...It makes me feel special. ;p Cookies to all those who were my first reviewers!

Disclaimer: Sadly, Arakawa-sensei says I am not yet skilled enough to take on such a task. :'(

* * *

**In Which a Decision is Made **

"_They know, Al."_

"_Brother, they know what?"_

"…_About the transmutation, Al. They know about Mom."_

Now, it is quite impossible to see any kind of emotion coming from a metal helmet, but if it were possible, Al's face would have first shown shock, then fear, then disbelief, and then back to shock. But since he could not, he just stood there, silent as a suit of armor should be, as the emotions played themselves out in his mind.

"Al?"

His brother's voice brought him back from his confusion, and he finally managed to stammer out, "H-How?"

Ed sighed and rubbed his forehead again, slumping against the wall and slowly sliding down it.

"I don't know. There was someone, I don't know who, inside the Colonel's office. I think lieutenant Hawkeye and Havoc were in there too."

Al moved over to the wall and sat beside his brother, wrapping his arms around his knees, a rather strange-looking position for a suit of armor. Ed thought back to the conversation he had heard in the room beyond the door.

"_So, you're telling me he's not here, and you have no idea when he'll be coming?"_

"_Exactly that. Fullmetal is a very…unpredictable person. He comes and goes as he pleases."_

That was Mustang's voice. It was very polite, yet there was a hint of steel beneath it.

"_Not a very disciplined subordinate, is he?"_

"_I'll ask you not to worry how I deal with my subordinates."_

Inside the room Ed could hear someone pace anxiously.

"_I want that boy, Mustang. He performed a human transmutation. A human transmutation, Mustang! Do realize how serious a crime that is?"_

It was about at this point when the blood started draining from Ed's face. There could only be one person that the man was talking about. _Him._

"_Of course I do, Wendel, but please try to understand. As much as I would like to help you, you will simply have to wait until Fullmetal returns."_

The colonel was speaking in that calm, undisturbed voice that irritated Ed, even in a time like this. Ed knew that he should get Al and himself away as quickly as possible, but he couldn't drag himself away from the conversation just then.

"_You're welcome to stay here though. I hear the couch makes for a very comfortable bed."_

This one was a sarcastic, slightly slurred voice. Probably Second lieutenant Havoc speaking from behind his ever-constant cigarette. A small sigh came from inside followed by an apologetic voice.

"_Please excuse him, sir. We will be sure to notify you as soon as Edward has returned."_

"_As she said, we'll _ notify _you. Until then."_

The tone was one of dismissal. Ed strained to hear more as the room became silent. _A tone of dismissal._ Uh oh. That when Ed realized that someone would be coming out of that door soon, and he dragged Al off down the hallway.

Ed recounted all of this to Al in a detached voice. Al sat quietly taking it in, fully realizing what it all meant.

Now, you might be wondering, 'what's the big deal?' If you are unfamiliar with the history of Edward and Alphonse Elric, you should know that when they were younger, they performed a human transmutation, trying to bring their dead mother back to life. Things did not go smoothly however, as could be expected, seeing that no one had ever completed a successful human transmutation. The accident ensuing was what condemned Al to life in a hollow shell, and Ed to two metal limbs. But another thing must be noted. Human transmutations are on the top of the list of forbidden alchemy. Considered, not only dangerous, but immoral; the greatest sin. If it were to be discovered that these two boys had done such a thing, their lives as they knew it would be over. Not only would Ed be thrown in prison for life, if not worse, but Al would undoubtedly be hauled away to some research lab to be studied.

Now, the brothers sat in silence, each immersed in his own thoughts. It was Al who broke the silence with a small voice.

"What do we do now, Brother?"

Ed stared down at his hands, and then suddenly clenched his fists. What was he doing, just sitting there like that? He had to be strong for his brother, look confident even though he was quaking inside. Ed stood up quickly.

"Now we wait. Come on, Al."

Ed pulled his brother to his feet and marched him back towards the Central Headquarters.

XXX

Colonel Roy Mustang exited the building in the late afternoon, his First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye by his side. He seemed deep in thought as he made his way towards the parked black cab that awaited them.

"Psst."

Mustang glanced around, and upon seeing nothing, continued his way to the car.

"Psst. Colonel!"

He was at the cab door when he looked up at the direction of the voice, to see the Fullmetal Alchemist and his brother crouched rather comically in the bushes. Mustang sighed forlornly and motioned them over, glancing around to make sure it was clear.

The brothers swiftly walked over and crowded into the backseat.

"Lieutenant, if you will," he motioned to the driver's seat and leisurely climbed into the passenger's side. As soon as the door was closed, he was bombarded with the brash, arrogant voice of the elder brother, as he knew he would be.

"Ok, Colonel, you better tell us what going on! How do they know? _How do they know_ ?" He emphasized every word in his last sentence, jabbing his finger with each word as if to make a point. Al sat quietly, awaiting patiently the Colonel's answer. He had managed to compose himself in the last couple hours that they had been waiting for the Colonel; while Ed on the other hand, went from being in a state of shock, to getting angrier with every passing minute.

"So you were eavesdropping then. Well, I wouldn't put it past you Fullmetal."

"Stopping fooling around and answer the damn question, Colonel!"

"I honestly can tell you, I don't know how they found out, Fullmetal," Mustang replied in the calm, practiced tone he so often used with this particular alchemist, as Hawkeye pulled the car out into the street.

"Don't give me that bull, Colonel! Who was that guy in your office? What did he want?"

Mustang sighed hopelessly as he realized this was going to be a very frustrating conversation with Edward. He slowly pulled off his gloves and bided his time before answering, letting the boy in the backseat fume.

"That was the Chief of police, Sterling Wendel. Obviously he was looking for you. And I'll tell you again, I don't know how they found out."

When he didn't receive any haughty answer, Mustang glanced to the alchemist sitting behind him. Ed was sitting with clenched hands, staring into space. His brow was furrowed and his lips were drawn out in a thin line. The colonel felt a pang of pity for the boy. He knew how much these boys had already gone through; but, they always managed to somehow work their way out of problems. Yes, this was just another obstacle they would overcome, or so Mustang told himself. He decided to tell them the good news now.

"I don't think they know about Alphonse."

Al, who had been sitting quietly until know snapped his head up, as did Ed. The colonel continued on.

"The whole time he was talking, he only spoke of you, Edward. It would seem strange that he would know about your mother and not Alphonse, but he never did mention you once."

He said the last part directing his attention from Ed to Al. The glowing eyes in the helmet stared back at him. Mustang pulled his view away from the back seat to face forward again. Lieutenant Hawkeye was also glancing worriedly at the two boys in the back as she steered the car. Her and the colonel locked eyes.

Mustang sighed and looked out at the passing scenery through the window. He paused before continuing.

"You know what this means Fullmetal."

Ed looked up to the colonel, who glanced back once more at him. Ed looked away, all his former anger drained.

"Yeah." He also directed his gaze out the window as he spoke. He was silent before continuing on. "Al could probably stay with Winry, down in Rush Valley."

"Wha-," Al looked over at Ed, who refused to meet his gaze. "What do you mean, Brother? What about you?"

"Al, it would be dangerous for you."He stubbornly continued staring out the window. "I'm wanted now, and –"

"I won't leave you alone Brother!"

Al grabbed Ed's shoulder and forced him to look at him.

"I don't care what happens! We've always stayed together, no matter what! "

Ed sighed softly and looked at Al with a sad smile. He spoke in a quiet, caring voice, reserved only for his brother.

"Al, this time it's different. They're looking for me now and if I'm caught who knows what'll happen. But if you get found out by those people, they're gonna drag you away to some lab to be researched. I can't let that happen. The safest place for you now is anywhere away from me. Besides, I'm gonna have to keep a low profile from now on, and I hardly think a huge suit of armor following me around will do that."

He ended with a small chuckle, which quickly died away.

"I'm sorry Al but…but it looks like we're gonna have to split up for awhile."

Al stared at his brother for a long while. Mustang and Hawkeye kept their eyes forward, leaving the brothers to have a moment.

Ed knew that he had played his words right when his brother slumped and turned dejectedly away from him. He felt terrible for it, but when he brought his own safety up he knew Al would comply.

"You will have to change your appearance and identity, Fullmetal."

"I know that!" Ed snapped back at the colonel. He sighed heavily and slumped back into his seat, much like Al. This was going too fast. He was replying but his mind wasn't processing half of it. Just this morning he and his brother were joking around, going to give their mandatory report and leave again for who-knows-where. Now…now they were being forced to split up, to abandon the life they had grown used to. Sure, they had their share of problems before, but they had always had each other to rely on; now even that was being taken away.

…

"You can drop us off here lieutenant."

Ed's voice broke the silence that hung heavy in the air, surprising everyone into looking at him. He stared back at them unfazed, an irritated, independent look back in his eyes. He was scared, yes, but he sure as hell wasn't going to look to the colonel for help. He and Al would figure it all out, and then he would report back to Mustang.

"Brother…"

"Are you sure Edward?"

Hawkeye's worried tone made Ed feel guilty, but at that moment, he just needed to get away. Away from the colonel, away from that car, away from everything.

"Yeah."

The first lieutenant pulled the car over to a curb and drew to a stop. Ed climbed out without looking back.

"Come on, Al."

Alphonse nodded and got out, turning back to them.

"Thank you, Colonel. Thank you, First lieutenant…we appreciate it."

"Of course, Alphonse. Try to stay out of the open, and keep you brother out of trouble."

Hawkeye smiled sadly at him. The colonel simply nodded slowly, staring ahead, apparently deep in thought.

Al hesitated a moment before shutting the door and following Ed.

"Brother?"

Al stood next to Ed on the sidewalk, watching the car pull away and drive down the road.

"Yeah, Al?"

"Are we gonna be ok?"

Ed swung an arm over his little brother's shoulders and gave him his signature grin.

"Yeah, Al. We are."

_I promise…_


	4. Purpose and Transformation

**Hello wonderful peoples! Yes, I am back! I know, I know, I am a horrible person and deserve to be punished. I hate it when people don't update for months on end...which is what I just did. But I'm here now so no complaining. :D**

**Disclaimer: Nu-uh. Arakawa-sensei says patient young future mangaka**

* * *

**In Which Al Finds Purpose and Ed Finds the Receiving End of Scissors**

Winry heaved a loud sigh as she stared out the window, her cheek propped against a fist. She didn't turn to look as she heard heavy footsteps coming into the kitchen and then clanking of metal as someone bustled around the kitchen. She grimaced as the noises continued behind her. Biting down on her lip hard she slowly turned around, leaning back against the window pane.

Alphonse Elric was moving absently around the kitchen, straightening random things here and there, panning through the fridge and cupboards for nothing in particular. Everything clanked louder to his metallic touch and Winry's ears had just about had enough of it.

"Al, I know you miss Ed, but moping around the house isn't going to help. Maybe you should, you know, go take a walk or something, head into town."

Al turned to her, slumping his shoulders dejectedly, a sigh issuing from the metal helmet. "Sorry, Winry…Sorry."

Winry felt suddenly guilty as she watched the hulking form exit out the back door. She groaned and looked back out the window, where she could now see Al shuffling slowly across the yard. He had arrived only two days earlier, sullen and depressed, but he was already getting to Winry's nerves, try as she might to ignore it. She loved the kid like her brother, and she understood what he was going through; she missed Ed - both the brothers - every day they were gone; but ever since he came, all Al had been doing was walking around aimlessly. She decided that he needed to find a purpose, something to get his mind off of Edward. Maybe a nice long walk into town would clear his head.

XxX

The Fullmetal Alchemist held himself tensely, quaking uncontrollably. The razor sharp edge was but an inch from his exposed neck. Two hands held down hard on his shoulders, restricting his movement, while the voice of the hands that held the threatening object spoke fiercely to him.

"Hold still or I'll cut your neck!"

The hands with the blade suddenly moved in a sharp, quick motion and the deed was done.

_Snip_.

Edward whimpered as so many strands of his golden hair drifted to the floor. He stared at them forlornly, thinking how utterly alone they looked, how abandoned they must feel.

"Colonel, please hold him still!"

Colonel Mustang pushed Ed back down into his position on the seat while First Lieutenant Hawkeye held the scissors up to another clump of blond hair.

"Fullmetal, really! Must you be so immature?" The colonel grunted gruffly, as Edward whimpered again. It had taken them almost an hour just to drag the boy kicking and screaming into the chair he now sat, along with a couple of threats from Hawkeye with her pistol along the way. Ed's only response to the colonel was to whine again as the treacherous scissors hacked their way through more of his precious locks.

About half an hour later, Fullmetal was watching the lieutenant sweep up the remains of his pride off the floor. He whimpered.

"Edward," came a restrained, yet quivering voice. "If you make that noise one more time, I swear I will burn your pathetic self into a crisp. And then, I will burn that crisp into ash. Then I will take the ash and bury it six feet underground in the middle of the desert. And after that, do you know what I will do, Fullmetal?" Ed choked back on another whimper and didn't answer. After a moment Mustang continued. "After that, Edward, I will bomb the entire desert with nuclear warheads and make sure nobody will ever see a even a microscopic dust mite of you again. Do you understand?"

That did it.

"Who the hell are you calling a microscopic piece of dust who can't even be seen with a microscope and gets blown over the smallest breeze of wind and can't get back up because he gets buried by sand so easily cause he's so freaking tiny?!"

"That's it!" Mustang whipped on one of his gloves and whirled around to Ed who brought up his fists defensively.

"You just try something, Bastard. I dare you."

"Colonel, Edward, please restrain yourselves!" Even Hawkeye's voice, usually so calm and preserved, had a hint of annoyance in it. "Colonel, you cannot murder Edward," she held up her hand as he opened his mouth to protest, "no matter how much he provokes you. Edward, you need to learn to not use your imagination quite so extensively."

The two men glared at each other for another second and then turned away at the same time with a grunt. Mustang held the bag open for Hawkeye to sweep in the severed hair, while Edward turned back to the mirror, frowning.

After a moment of silence, Ed spoke again. "It feels so…airy." He ran his fingers uncomfortably through his hair for the hundredth time unhappily. He hadn't had his hair this short since he was eleven; it felt wrong…unnatural.

"Alright Edward, sit back down. We're not finished yet."

XxX

Al sighed. He seemed to be doing that a lot since a week ago, when all this started. The people he passed in town looked at him curiously as he went by, but otherwise ignored him. Many people recognized him as the one who came with that obnoxious teenage kid awhile back, or had heard Winry talk about him before. Right now, they didn't dare bother the huge man in the menacing suit of armor who didn't look to be in the best of moods.

Al shuffled past the people without noticing them, thinking about Central. He wondered if Ed had finished his disguise and was off somewhere all alone now. He felt another pang of loss while he thought of his elder brother. Al had been apart from his brother for more than two days at a time before, and while he had missed him, he hadn't felt this bad while he had friends around. But this separation, it felt more…final. Before Al had always known that it wouldn't be long until he saw Edward again so it was never a big deal, but now, they would be apart for who knew how long, with the military after Ed no less.

Feeling as though he were about to break down, Alphonse turned into a narrow alleyway, to get out of the crowds. He leaned back against a wall and slid down. Suddenly he jumped; startled by a large crash that was pronounced by the close spaces of the alley. Looking to his left, Al first noticed that a silver trashcan had been knocked to its side, its contents scattered on the ground in front of it. What Al noticed next…well, let's just say that he found his Purpose.

XxX

The gentle vibrating of the train and the monotonous noises it made were something that Ed had grown used to, found comforting even. The steady rhythm of the wheels turning and the occasional pipe of the whistle, they were all so _normal. _And normalcy was one thing Ed needed desperately right now, seeing as that, when he looked into his reflection in the window – which he couldn't take his eyes off of currently – he hardly recognized himself. It seemed unnatural, just like the feeling of cool air blowing around his neck.

Unremarkable dark brown eyes stared back at him. His bangs were the same, with that same unruly stand of hair that insisted on sticking up; the difference was that now instead of blond, they were a mahogany brown. The back was cut shaggy, like a common teenager's haircut. He was outfitted in a loose-fitting black hoodie which was opened onto a plain white t-shirt and brown cargo pants. He refused to get rid of his boots and the lieutenant finally conceded to let him keep them. He had traded in his white cotton gloves, for black leather ones. It had taken both Haweye and the Colonel another half hour to force the color contacts into his eyes – and they burned like hell.

Ed sighed and shifted his position away from the window and closed his eyes. He didn't want to think about anything right now, just rest. His hand fell to his lap and that was when he noticed the lump in his pocket. Reaching in and pulling it out, he found that he had forgotten to give Mustang his pocket watch. He looked sadly at the timepiece. He would have to get rid of it, he couldn't be found carrying it around, and yet…He opened it up to read the inside, though he had the image of it already etched into his mind.

_Don't  
__forget  
__3. OCT. 11_

He really didn't want to lose the watch forever. Oh well, he snapped it shut and slid it back into his pocket. He would find something to do with it.

XxX

Al had a mischievous glint in his eye. If he could have, he would have been grinning ear to ear at the tiny creature in his hands.

* * *

**Well, there ya go. I know, it's kinda short and not the best, but I promise to put more up soon. Hopefully I can do updates weekly, or at least every other week so I can work on my other fic too. :D It was painful for me to write dear Eds hair being hacked off...though it was quite enjoyable too. :) I'm not sure if Amestris actually has nuclear weapons...but oh well. Tell me if you think any of it seemed too OOC and I'll try to fix it up a bit. The whole "airy-ness" Ed metioned was something my brother kept commenting on after he suddenly decided to shave. all. his. hair...but thats another story :D**

**Thanks for the reviews, they maketh me feel special X3 Please keep on reviewing. **

**Oh and Kayland, no this doesn't actually happen in the manga...at least not yet. :P I highly recommend the manga though, tis AMAZING. **


	5. Authors note

Hello everyone. I'm sorry I haven'tbeen updated like I should, life has been really hectic lately, AND I'm doing to NaNoWriMo(National Novel Writing Month) so there is absolutely no time for me to be working on anything else.

So don't worry, I'm gonna be writing for it again prolly in december sometime, but I'm just putting it on Hiatus for now.

Luv ya all,

Kinui


End file.
